


Beast Tamer

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Griffin - Freeform, Multi, dragon - Freeform, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: Levi is well known for being one of the best beast tamers in the world.  He took the hardest cases and never gave up.Then Eren Jaeger walks in and is just as stubborn as his beast and Levi has his work cut out for him.//this will be a side project until I finish Wolf In Sheeps clothing.  This will also have a lot of editing when I focus on it, just be aware of that.  Also multi-chapter





	Beast Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Beasts is not a bad term in this fic, and will be used frequently.

"Thank you so much for helping with my daughters Phoenix, you're truly a miracle worker."  The lady said, blabbing on and on like the parents always tend to do.  Levi ended up tuning her out like he always did, and then bent down to talk to the girl about her phoenix.

Once he finished explaining how to care for it he let the bird move to the girls shoulder,  stroking it's vibrant feathers before looking straight as it's owner. 

"I need you to do everything exactly as i've told you to, alright?  If you do, you and your phoenix can be great friends.  Here's an instruction sheet to help you.  You can not lose it." He said, standing after and looking at the mother.  "I'll be checking back in in a couple weeks." 

She nodded and her mother gave him the check, which he checked over before placing it in his pocket.  He then led them out the door and sighed, glad to be done with that. 

He was never good with people, he usually avoided talking to his customers as much as he could but when you ran your own business and worked for yourself made that hard to do.

He went over to his desk and sat down, placing the check in the envelope he put all the weeks checks and cash payments from customers until he could get to a bank at the end of the week. 

Levi was a professional Beast Tamer, the best in the world.  He also rescued and released them, or re-homed them, depending on the situation.  A lot of the people who came to him for help with controlling a beast were spoiled kids of rich parents, and neither would even know how to properly care for the poor thing the right way, and when he had to explain it and deal with the idiotic things that came from them of how they had been told to care for the specific creature he easily got headaches. 

Which brought him back to the present. 

He took care of some paperwork that was mandatory after he sent an animal back home.

He quickly filled it out and filed it away, then got up and went to his four wheeler to make his way to the Griffon habitat. 

Instead of stables or cages, Levi had custom habitats built for the animals he tamed, like a dragon habitat and a griffon habitat, all of which were separate from his training building where all the business parts of the job happened as well as the actual training.  He did most of it in a huge indoor arena that only had one entry point that was locked during sessions.

He stopped next to the Griffon habitat and turned his four wheeler off,  getting off and walking up to the human door, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

Once he had made sure it was secure he walked further into the habitat and whistled, looking around and waiting. 

It only took a moment for a Griffon to fly over to him and happily but her head against his shoulder, making him laugh and smile a little.  (Only the beasts could make him smile or laugh so easily)

"Hey Luna, i'm sorry it's been a while.  But how about we go get some work done, hm?" He asked, smiling again when she let out an excited squeal and turned to the side. 

Levi grabbed a handful of her feathers and moved to stand by her head before taking a couple steps and swinging his leg over her back and to the other side,  effectively getting on.

He took his keys out and lightly pulled the feathers,  telling her to start flying which she did, and he directed her to the glass roof, pulling his keys out and pressing a button to open one of the panels and fly out, shutting it again once they were outside. 

Luna was his first ever beast, and he had rescued her from some smugglers when she was a baby and he was 7, and they've been partners ever since.

Once they flew up high enough he looked down at his land and couldn't help but admire it. 

When he realized what he wanted to do he bought one of the biggest plots of land one could buy, which was 1,000 acres on a loan which he has paid back in full.

He put every part of the land to a good use though, and nothing was wasted.

He had his house out by the road and a small back and front yard with a driveway and a road that lead to what he called his 'assessment/training' building to the right of his house about a half mile back.  The building had to be huge in order to accommodate the larger beasts he helped.

Behind that was a huge outdoor arena with a glass (a lot of things were glass but it was a special glass his friend Hanji made so it wasn't easily broken yet let the wind blow through so they wouldn't feel trapped in their enclosures) that he used when the beast he was working with was scared or hated being 'inside'. 

Behind his arena were a couple pastures that he let the beasts use when it was a nice day out and for them to just socialize out of their enclosures.  The pasture had a special barrier, similar to an invisible force field but it let weather and other things in as if it wasn't there, but it was a way to keep them from flying away. 

Then behind that were all the enclosures.  He had to use a four wheeler to get from one to the other unless he flew around with Luna (which was always faster). 

He had a Dragon, Griffin, Phoenix, Thunderbird, Hippogriff, Pegasi, Unicorns, direwolves, hellhounds, Elven Elk and a few other beast enclosures set up.

As he flew overhead he watched as the few people he trusted enough to hire were going around and feeding all of the beasts as well as making sure none were hurt or anything like that.  He wouldn't let anyone feed or look at the Dragons or Griffins though.  That he left to himself because Griffins were his favorite beast and Dragons because they're very territorial and can be dangerous to interact with.

He went to the Dragon enclosure and landed by the door, going to the small hut next door and grabbing the food for them, carrying them out in a large basket.  "Alright, lets do  
This." He said to Luna, dragging the huge basket with the stags he had to his four wheeler, placing it on the thing to hold it. 

He would usually drive through the enclosure and Luna would fly overhead, picking up the stags and dropping them off in front of the dragons dens for them.  It was a team effort.

He then opened the door and drove in, Luna behind him.  She grabbed the first stag and flew off with it to a den, and came back for the next.  Levi just drove slowly through, and within an hour they only had one left to feed, and that was Levi's personal dragon and the biggest.

He stopped in front of the cave and dumped the rest of the stags (2, since he couldn't find a large one) in front of the cage. 

He stopped and waited for him to come to the front, which he eventually did. 

The large black beast came out of the cave slowly, sniffing at the stags before he began to eat them.

His name was Dracul, and he was one of the largest dragons Levi knew of,  he had a length of 153 meters (about 500 ft), and a wingspan of 160m (525 ft).  His head alone was 5m (about 16ft) long and he was able to easily swallow a large stag whole.  Levi had only recently found and rescued him.  

6 months ago Levi had been on Luna and flying around when he found a large group of men struggling with containing him, and he went in and helped the dragon.

The dragon was really hurt though and couldn't fly off and Levi eventually convinced him to come to his place until he recovered from his injuries, and no matter how he tried the dragon wouldn't let him close enough to help him more.

Levi approached the dragon to try to check the wounds but all that happened was he was snapped at. 

"Alright alright, I won't come closer." He said, backing up with his hands in a surrender position.

"I just wish you'd let me help you bud." He sighed, watching as Dracul went back into the underground cave to hide away.  He sighed before getting back onto the four wheeler and driving away with Luna following him.

He parked the four wheeler and got off when his walkie talkie went off. 

"Captain, you have someone at the training building asking for you.  Over" 

"I don't meet with anyone unless they've made an appointment. Over." 

"He's insisting on meeting with you captain. Over." 

Levi groaned a little and got back on Luna's back, urging her into the air.

"Fine.  I'm on my way.  Tell them i'll be there momentarily Petra.  Over and out." 

"Yes captain.  Over and out." 

He put the walkie back on his belt and directed Luna to the training building, landing outside and already saw the trailer where what sounded like a pegasus was whinnying and stomping around. 

He dismounted and he let Luna into the arena while he went to take care of whoever this damn brat was. 

He walked in and saw Petra talking to someone. 

"Petra can you go feed the Griffins while I do this?  I didn't get a chance to make it there to feed them yet." He said, walking behind the counter and finally looking up at the guy. 

He had messy brown hair that looked untamable and eyes that Levi could only compare to the ocean's rich blue green color.

"You should know that we only do appointments, not walk ins." He said, managing to keep his face impassive. 

"Yeah I know but things got... complicated." 

"How so?" 

"If you help me you'll see how."

Levi couldn't deny that now his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

"I'll take a look but I won't promise anything." 

"Thank you." He said, looking very relieved. 

"Where do I move the trailer?" He asked, and Levi pointed to the arena door, going in and bringing Luna out and into a stall so that he could look at the animal. 

"You won't be in here long." He said, rubbing the side of her head and going to the arena, seeing the trailer was already backed partway into the arena where the trailer door was. 

The man didn't say anything as he quickly opened the gate and Levi watched as the beast dashed out of the trailer and into the air, looking for a way out already. 

It was moving too fast for Levi to get a good look at it though. 

"Ok, what is it?" He finally asked, after the thing continued to fly around. 

"A pegicorn..." he said and Levi gave him a look. 

"Those haven't been around for centuries, don't mess with me." 

"I know, I thought they were extinct too, so imagine my surprise when I found this poor thing fighting smugglers.  I managed to get it to my clinic to care for it's wounds but I don't want to release it when it's still being hunted.  Yet I can't gain its trust no matter how hard I try to." 

Levi took a deep breath and walked over to the man, watching when the pegicorn finally settled down a little, and he saw that it was midnight black from the tip of it's horn to it's tail with no other color on it, making it even more rare since they had always been white when they were around.

After a moment he took a deep breath, walking over to him. 

"I'll help you.  Mr.."

"Eren,  Eren Jaeger." He said, shaking Levi's hand and smiling at him. 

"Alright, Jaeger.  I'll help." 

"I'm guessing you already know this, but this has to be kept away from the media as much as possible.  It'll be a circus otherwise." 

"Don't worry about it Brat." Was all he said, turning back to the animal. 

"Does it have a name?" 

"Her name is Cindra."  

He had his work cut out for him, he could already tell.


End file.
